hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Concert
"The Final Concert" is the eightieth and final episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on October 5, 2012 and received 0.208 million viewers. Plot Eddie tries to watch Loren's concert without being seen by police. Phil plans to propose to Adriana. Ellie gets caught for the murder of Don. Jake is confused about his future. Chloe's plans finally hit a low. Tyler moves on from Chloe and does a new movie with Oz. Mel and Adam's future has a bright ending. Nora and Max grow closer. Extended Plot Loren starts singing again from the pause she took at the end of the last episode and sings her new song. Eddie doesn't want to take the risk of the cops arresting him at the concert so he goes through Loren's dressing room leaving her a note and goes up to where the lights are. Loren finishes her new song and starts singing "Mars" then her dad leaves the concert. Nora questions Loren in her dressing room while getting change why Loren paused at the beginning of the show and Loren tells her that she thought it was Eddie. Loren sings her version of Eddie's song "One Day At A Time" and the crowd loves it. The detective finds out that Eddie is in the lighting area but Eddie throws what seems to be a black zebra print scarf on the side of the stage and runs from the detective. Loren notices it and finds out that Eddie was actually there like she suspected. Phil and Adrianna are at the cafe talking about how they were always the framers except now they are the frames and something good will happen for them. Phil tells Adrianna that he admires her positivity in this situation and that if he catches a break he doesn't want to be her boyfriend because he wants to be her husband. Chloe finds out that Tyler left her for good and Jackie questions Chloe about why is it so surprising. Chloe tells her about the plans they made to move to New York and Jackie says sorry. Chloe questions Jackie's doing in Tyler moving. Jackie tells Chloe about her conversation with Tyler and how he was convinced that she gave up on him. So Jackie told Tyler to leave Chloe and never come back. Gus and Lisa find out that Ellie has left town which leads to suspicions that Nora may have been on to something. Phil tells his parents that he wants to marry Adriana and that they'll never be burden on them because Adrianna is going to collect 2 million dollars from her fathers death. Gus tells Phil that it's not a good idea to get married for money but Phil tells him that he loves Adrianna and wants to marry her. The concert is over and Loren was a success . Everybody loved her rendition to Eddie's song "One Day At A Time". Loren tells her friends and family that she wouldn't be here on this incredible journey without any of them and that she loves them. Tyler and Oz have a meeting for Tyler to be in some raw epic movie and not some happy, dandy funny one like''"Grease".'' Eddie tells Lia that he needs to go see Loren and that if he doesn't come back from what ever reason that she should go to Jake and give him this note that he is writing. Lia hands him the keys to her car. Eddie goes to Loren and Eddie's spot and waits for Loren hoping that she will show up. On the other hand Loren is in the car with Kelly and her mom. Until suddenly she tells the driver to stop and drive her to her car. As soon as Eddie was about to leave he sees Loren coming out of her car. They hug and reminisce about everything that has happened. About them, Eddie tells Loren that he loves her except then the detectives catch Eddie and throw him in the slammer until the arraignment hearing. Loren finds out that she was the reason they found him and that he can't leave until the arraignment hearing. Loren calls Nora and tells her that Eddie's back in town but the cops found him. Nora and Max go to the police office and talk to their kids. Eddie tells papa Max that he didn't push Chloe and that Loren should be focused on her concert in New York. Nora tells Loren that it wasn't her fault and they were going to find him anyway. Chloe then comes to recant her story about Eddie pushing her. Mel and Adam come from the concert to home seeing Phil and Adrianna doing homework and being focused on school. Gus and Lisa receive terrific news from Phil's lawyer that Ellie was staying with her sister and tried to escape but instead confessed to everything. Phil is finally free and he proposes to Adriana with Mel's ring. The next morning Mel and Adriana have a friendly chat about what it's like to be pregnant and engaged. Phil tells them that he is going back to the warehouse to work after school. Mel tells them that she can't go to school today because Adam and her are going to take Loren to Eddie's arraignment hearing. Chloe goes to Tyler's apartment and Tyler tells her that he has heard it all before and that she is a curse. Tyler says it doesn't matter how much he loves her she isn't good and tells her that he doesn't give a damn which ends with Tyler slamming the door in her face and never opening it. Loren talks with Nora and says that she doesn't want to leave until she hears anything about Eddie but Loren is also worried that no one will believe Chloe even if she is the victim. Mel and Adam come to Eddie's penthouse to pick Loren up. They are waiting outside of the penthouse, but when someone knocks on the door Loren thinks it's them until she sees Eddie. Eddie and Loren made it to his private jet and the lady Brenda calls him Mr. Duran even though he tells her to call him Eddie. Jake makes a comment that "it's just like old times" but in this case Eddie doesn't want to think of it as old times but as new. Eddie asks Loren if she is ready and Loren says that she feels like she is ready for anything. The show ends with them kissing and the plane flying out of California. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *James Franco as Osborne Silver *Alimi Ballard as Detective Ferrantino *Colby Paul as Jeremy *Rick Ravanello as Trent McCall *Danielle Savre as Lia *Lucas Arias as Drummer *Megan Meade as Keyboard Player *Gabriella Seki as Bass Player *Christopher James Vasquez as Guitar Player Songs featured Keaton Simons – Unstoppable Bonnie Dune - Quiet Confidence Tyson Yen - Go Home Cassidy Ford – You've got this hold on me Caitlin Evanson – Undercover Cassidy Ford – By my side Gallery 180.jpg 181.jpg 183.jpg 184.jpg 185.jpg 186.jpg 188.jpg 189.jpg 1180.jpg 1181.jpg 1182.jpg 1183.jpg 1184.jpg Episode 180 Pic 1.jpg Episode 180 Pic 2.jpg Episode 180 Pic 3.jpg Episode 180 Pic 4.jpg 187.jpg 1185.jpg 182.jpg a1.jpg a2.jpg a3.jpg a5.jpg Official Picture 180.jpg 1800.jpg 190.jpg 191.jpg 192.jpg 193.jpg 194.jpg 195.jpg 196.jpg 197.jpg 199.jpg 200.jpg uh ohhh.jpg U came.jpg 201.jpg 202.jpg 203.jpg 204.jpg 205.jpg 206.jpg 207.jpg 208.jpg 209.jpg 210.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg 214.jpg 215.jpg 216.jpg 2110.jpg 2111.jpg 2112.jpg 2113.jpg 2114.jpg 2215.jpg 2216.jpg 217.jpg 218.jpg 220.jpg 221.jpg 222.jpg 223.jpg 224.jpg 219.jpg did we just have moment.jpg Nora Tate.jpg 226.jpg 227.jpg 228.jpg 229.jpg 230.jpg 2300.jpg 231.jpg 232.jpg 233.jpg 234.jpg 235.jpg 236.jpg 237.jpg 238.jpg 2388.jpg 239.jpg 240.jpg 241.jpg 242.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes